A Breath Away
by Crusty Bubblehead
Summary: Missing someone has always been hard, even for the so called tough Sakuragi Hanamichi. On a window frame, staring at the stars, this is a romantic fic of RuHana. (might be too sappy, but just have a bite to know)


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Slam Dunk as well as for the song 'To Where You Are', Slam Dunk is definitely Takehiko-sensei's and as for the song owned by the legal owner which I don't know w, so I cant mention it here. ^ ^'

**Crusty's**** note:** You can say this is a mini-sequel to 'Graduation Day', but this fic could be understood by itself.

          **Fly me up to where you are beyond the distance star**

**            I wish upon to night to see you smile**

**            If only for a while to know you're there**

**A breath away is not far to where you are**

**A Breath Away**

Sakuragi's pov

The sky is a dark velvet.

The stars are diamonds of wish.

And my heart is a helpless soul.

I'm missing you Kaede.

It's the three thousand eight hundred and fifty nine times I said that to my self, if I haven't lost my count.

I comforten my position on the window frame.

In this late at night I guess it's an early morning in America. Wonder what you're doing right now.

Maybe you're still asleep, huh?

Nnaah.I doubt that. I bet you're doing some dribbling and shooting right now, you basketball maniac.

I laughed a little, but then I sighed.

I'm still the same old hot tempered with nasty words Sakuragi Hanamichi. But when I'm missing you, I'm this sappy little boy I'm being right now.

I said to you on our graduation day that I won't hold you from reaching your longlife dream to play basketball in the State. I also said that I'll support you all the way.

But actually, sometimes I lost my grip when I found that you're not by my side.

I sighed again.

This feeling of missing someone is really sucks. I've never thought that I would experience such feeling.

I looked up at the dark sky above. The stars are very beautiful.

Do you sometimes doing what I'm doing now, Kaede?

Do you sit on your window frame in the middle of the night to look at the starry skies when you miss me?

Do you miss me right now, Kaede?

I glanced at the phone. Actually I wish to call him right now. But he had called me two days ago, and I had called him four days before it.

Is it too much to call him right now? He might be busy anyway.

I scratched my head feeling a little bit frustrated.

If I could jump high enough, I'd dunk myself to where he is right now.

"You Do aho." I scolded myself for thinking such a silly idea.

Aargh!? Did I just say 'do aho'? Damn! I reminded myself of him!

Damn you, Hanamichi!

Damn you, Kaede for making me miss you so much!

I leaned my head to the window frame.

I'm missing you, Kaede. This is the three thousand eight hundred and sixty.

*rrang!!*

"Yikes!!" I almost fell from where I sat.

Damn phone. I walked to answer it. What kind of moron would call in this late at night?

"Moshimoshi."

"Moshimoshi, Hana-kun."

I got stiffen, "Kaede?"

"Were you sleeping?"

"No! No! I was. umm.reading!" reading? Yea-right.

"Oh good, I thought I disturbed your sleep. Sorry to call you this late. It's just that.well, I kind of miss you."

Hoee~~! (.) say it again! Say it again!

"Hana-kun?"

"Huh? Uh, yak, I'm listening," D'oh! I should've said something nicer!

"Well, okay.good night, Hana-kun."

"Good night." Good night?

"Bye." Bye?

"Wait, Kaede! Don't hang up!"

"..What's the matter?"

"Uh.since you call, let's talk. I'm not sleepy anyway." I miss you anyway.

"If you don't sleep right now, you'll be sleepy tomorrow, Hana-kun," Kaede sounded like a big brother right now.

"I'll be okay, don't worry. Let's chit-chat. It would be silly if you call me just to say you miss me, right?" I smirked.

"But I do call you just to say I miss you."

"Huh?" Say it again.

"I call you just to say I miss you."

"Ha...ha.you're funny." Say it again.

"I miss you, Hana-kun."

"Did you sleep well, Kaede?" Say it again.

"I miss you."

"..."

"Hana-kun?"

"..."

"Hana-kun, you're still there aren't you?"

"I wasn't reading."

"What?"

"I said I stay up late because I was reading, but actually I wasn't. Actually, I was thinking of you."

"Hana-kun."

"Because I miss you."

"You could've call." I heard Kaede sighed.

"Well, I don't wanna be sounded too sappy." I coughed a bit.

I heard Kaede laughed a little. God, I wish I was there to witness his cute face!

"Were you staring at the stars?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Are they beautiful?"

"None compare to you."

"Eew.YUCK! Stop that!"

I laughed. I bet he's blushing right now.

"Well, I have to start practicing in a moment," he said.

"Okay, enjoy yourself, alright?" I felt disappointed to end up the conversation.

"Hana-kun."

"What?"

"Next time, if you miss me again, just call."

"Alright." I blushed embarrassed.

"You know I'm here."

"I know, Kaede."

"Not too far away from where you are."

"I know."

"Only a breath away."

"I know."

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

"Hold on, Keade, I got company."

Still holding the cordless phone, I dashed to the door. Damn you unexpected guest, how dare you interrupt my 'love-call'.

I grab the door handle and opened the door harshly.

"This better be important!"

"Damn sure it is."

I gaped to see the person standing in front of me.

"Konbanwa, Hana-kun," Kaede was standing in front of me holding a cell phone to his ear and smiling mildly.

"A little twinkling star told me that a red-haired do aho was looking at her with a puppy-eye look. She said that do aho is missing someone, so she offered me a ride to wipe the tears from his eyes."

Kaede put his finger on the corner of my eye and wipe a single drop of tear.

I didn't realize it was there. Damn! Don't cry, Hanamichi!

"May I come in?"

"Huh? Oh, sure!" I realized I was gaping too long.

Kaede stepped inside and I closed the door behind him.

"Why are you here?" I still felt confuse.

"I asked for a couple of days off."

"Why?"

"Because I miss you."

"Aw, stop that! I'm serious!"

"And I'm not?" he stared straight at me.

"You.mean it?" I was unsure.

"Yes."

I stared at him astonished. Why is he being so sweet? //don't do that, Kaede//

He stepped closer and held me with his arms.

//don't do that because I might melt down//

He just held me so warmly and said nothing.

//I might melt down into puddle//

Even though he held me so warmly I just stood and do nothing.

//if I melt down into puddle I won't have any arms to hold you back//

"I miss you, Hana-kun."

//and I won't have any mouth to say 'I miss you too'//

"Do you miss me?" Kaede let go of his hold.

//But I still got all my love for you.//

"I miss you, Kaede. More than you'll ever know."

I give him the warmest embrace and he did the same thing.

I miss you, Kaede. This is the three thousand eight hundred something I said that.

But I'll say it again and again without any hesitance every time I feel it.

I know you'll hear me no matter where you are.

Because you are never too far away from where I am.

Only a breath away, even beyond the distance stars.

**~THE END~**

**Crusty's**** endnote: **Big sap, huh? ^ ^' .anyway, be waiting for your reviews..


End file.
